And Her Name Was?
by SKSuncloud
Summary: It is not customary for knights to converse with spies. Especially not spies from other kingdoms. But looking back, they might have just been perfect for each other... R&R KentLeila told by Sain, FINAL CHAPTER! Everybody cry!
1. It all began when

A/N- Ok, for those of you who have read my profile, yes, I only like Kent with Lyn. But then I'm making a joke about how Leila would go nicely with Kent and Iyessence dares me to try to write a romance between them. Well, just to show I can I whipped up this! I hope you like it! Oh, and HA! Iyessence! I win this round! . Jking!

Disclaimer- Thought it was about time I let everyone know that I really do not own Fire Emblem. Sobs But I do have 'Fire Emblem Rules!' Written on my wrist at the moment…..

**And Her Name Was?**

_Chapter 1_

It is not customary for knights to converse with spies. Especially not spies from other kingdoms. But looking back, they might have just been perfect for each other.

The first time we met her, I expected it would be me falling head over heals for her and Kent to be the one to come along and knock me to my senses. The way it turns out, I guess you could say it was 'love at first sight.' If anyone were to believe in such a thing, I'd be the first to say I do.

There we were, dismounted, standing by our Lady outside the Caelin castle.

"Kent, do you think they've gotten to my grandfather yet?" Lady Lyndis asked my red headed partner.

"I'm sorry Milady, but I do not see how they could not have."

Honest fool. At his words Lady Lyndis bit her lower lip and turned to look up into the castle, much concern on her face. I'd always suspected Kent may have been in love with Lady Lyndis. At that point I thought I was right, when he put his hand on her shoulder and told her that he would risk his own life gladly to insure she was reunited with her grandfather.

Ok, so maybe I knew Kent took his duty a little too seriously. Maybe I knew he would never put affection before his job. Maybe if I weren't a hopeless romantic I could have put two and two together and realized that he'd given up on his crush on our lady a long time ago. But Kent was hard to read! I mean; what kind of cavalier pledges to throw away his life for his lady's happiness if he doesn't love her? Ok….so maybe MOST cavaliers would….But as I said before, I was a hopeless romantic.

At that time Caelin's resident Pegasus knight came flying in and landed along side our little gathering.

"Lord Eliwood and his party are almost here!"

"Florina! Are you ok?" Lady Lyndis asked.

"I'm fine. But the castle is filled with…with m-men…ones I've never seen before…" She dismounted and bit her lip, she was shaking, a most attractive feature of hers. "Most of them have bows…." She whispered.

"Hm…" Lady Lyndis sighed, "Then it's best you wait out here, Florina. I'll make sure at least someone else stays with you; Eliwood's party is large and is bound to have someone unable to fight for now. They'll keep you company."

"But!" Was Florina's weak attempt at a protest.

"They've arrived!" Said Kent. We all turned to see a large group of seemingly mismatched soldiers, guided by Wil, a Caelin archer, and lead by Lord Eliwood and a burly blue haired man.

Here you can insert the heroic tale of how we gallantly recaptured the castle. Then Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood, and the blue haired man, who turned out to be Lord Hector of Ostia, went off, along with out old friend and tactician, Jareal, a stunning beauty with a quick wit, amazing reflexes, and a melodic laugh, to save the Marques.

So of course there was a large group of those left behind with which to mingle. I recognized Matthew, the thief, Serra, the cleric, and Erk, the mage, from our journey a year ago. Also Lucius, a monk, who'd been in the castle when we retook it (And who looks surprisingly like a rather attractive woman) was recognizable from the previous year.

I decided to keep an eye on Kent to make sure he wasn't just standing alone by himself and being unsocialible. No, of course not. He was discussing weapons and battle strategy and troops and such with an old Pheraen Knight who I later learned was named Marcus. My thoughts were, 'Couldn't he be talking to Serra? Or that beautiful young green haired archer, Rebecca, or at least Florina! Or…wow…' Here I spotted the princess-troubadour, Priscilla, and I stopped caring about Kent's choice for socialism. If I had cared I'd have noticed that the moment the Lady and two Lords entered the area his eyes fixed on someone extra among them and they didn't falter.

A/N- LOL! See? See how I can get Kent and Leila together! WAHAHA! Oh yeah…I'm good! Take that Iyessence! LOL! I'm joking. Anyway, I really hope you liked that! And I also hope you noticed that it was from Sain's POV… If you thought **_I_** was narrating this, I'm wondering why you thought I was a les…..Ok…anyway, please review! I really love hearing your advice! I promise longer chapters later!


	2. I do have a plan!

**A/N**- Well, this fic is not too popular, yes? sigh Oh well. I'm gonna write it anyway! HAHA! I hope more people like this chapter than they did the last, and hey, if it's the name or the summary that throw you off please tell me and I'll be happy to change them!  
Thanks to _Iyessence_ and _fire-emblem-girl_ for their reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Fire Emblem….darn it….but when I'm the supreme dictator of the universe I will! WAHAHA! Runs for angry mob of lawyers

**And Her Name Was-?**

_Chapter 2_

Matthew, the sandy-haired thief who is really an Ostian spy….darn him…ran straight over to the extra addition of the lord's group.

Of course, my gaze followed his bright red cape. Which reminds me, how does a thief get away with wearing red? Wouldn't that give him away? If there was any light at all he would stick out like a beacon saying "GUARDS! HERE I AM! I'M A SPY! COME ARREST ME!"

Ok, anyway, my eyes fell upon a red haired beauty. She was stellar. A small, thin figure, a killer hair style, and those eyes! Sort of crimson… Wow!

I glanced back to see if Kent was watching so I might have a chance to sneak over and seduce her. To my utmost surprise, Kent didn't seem interested in what I was doing at all. Which sort of bugged me. He always cared what I was doing! But that only got to me for a moment.

You should have seen it! It was the first time I'd ever seen Kent look even the tiniest bit disheveled. His eyes were large, his mouth was slightly open, I swear, you could see his heart beating in his chest, and he looked to be stiffer than a brick wall! …Ok, so Kent is always stiffer than a brick wall. But this time I meant his posture, not his personality.

I turned around at the sound of crisp, clear laughter to see Matthew and the red-head laughing like old friends. I turned quickly to catch Kent's reaction. He gulped.

All I needed was a chair and a cool drink and I could have watched him standing there all day! Priceless!  
But, that is not what good friends and fellow knights are around for. It was time to play matchmaker! A task at which I seemed to lack a certain…talent for. But who cared if I was good at matchmaking or not? Kent wasn't going to take the initiative to talk to her on his own and with Matthew standing over there talking as if he'd known her all his life Kent wasn't likely to ever even approach her.

You know…. come to think of it, Matthew really didn't act like her "liked" her. More like he was her brother or something. Though I noticed absolutely NO family resemblance. So it wasn't like he would be ANGRY if I hooked Kent up with her…he might even help…but he was a spy…and that just didn't feel right.

The first task of my new matchmaking career was to get Kent over near her. And he was in too much of a dumb love-struck mood for my usual tactics to work. This called for something new, something fresh! A new idea…yeah…and that also meant that I'd have to restrain myself. The way he was looking, there was no way that Kent would talk to the girl if I was also interested in her. I'd just have to settle for flirting with Serra later….sigh

I had no plan. Not a single idea in my whole empty skull. And since thinking things through I've always left to Kent I was at quite a bit of a loss. And it's not really a good idea to go up to the guy you are trying to get together with the girl and say:

"Hey! I haven't got a plan for how to get you over there with that maiden your eyes have settled on, care to give me some advice?"

Yeah…that just doesn't work. So I'd have to do what I usually did, and not use my head. After all, that had worked so far! Mostly…

I walked over to my fellow knight. "Hello Kent! You look as if you've seen a ghost! What ails you my friend?"

Kent must not have heard me for a moment. Or maybe the mice in his brain had just stopped running, because he turned to me with a blank expression on his face that I'd never seen before and asked, "Uh…did you just say something, Sain?"

I laughed. Oh yeah, I had not misjudged!...Not that I ever did…when it came to Kent I pretty much had him figured out. But I was quite relieved anyway. "Kent, my dear friend, it looks as if you've finally cracked!"

"Cracked…?" He said slowly, as if he still wasn't quite listening to me. "Wait…cracked?" His head snapped towards me and he glared straight into my eyes, "What do you mean I've finally cracked?"

I laughed again. Who cared if he was anti-social? He was still horribly cute when he was angry, and this coming from another guy I would think that the ladies would be all over him. "Kent, Kent, Kent. You should just go talk to her!"

Kent blinked blankly at me for about half a second while he comprehended what I'd meant. Then slowly, a blush rose up his cheeks. "I…" He turned his head so it was facing the back wall, away from either me or the red head. "I don't know what you are talking about Sain."

I shook my head. He had to be difficult till the end, didn't he? If anyone had told me to just go talk to a girl I'd have beaten them to the punch line! But Kent…well I just didn't know why he always had to play 'the noble knight'. After all, some things SHOULDN'T be sacrificed for duty. Happiness should be one of them. I had never sacrificed it… "Come now, Kent, I see it in your eyes! You can't fool me! Come now, as your fellow knight you must know that I know you better than that! You've fallen in love, my friend! It's plain to see!"

His pupils got very very small, and he looked at me. "Seriously?"

Ok, so maybe he was cute when he was mad, but when he was scared you just wanted to throw your arms around him and call him yours! Was he seriously such a recluse that no woman had ever seen him like this? Probably. But I was a womanizer, I shouldn't be thinking about how cute another man looked, even if it was Kent, and even if his beautiful red hair was falling a bit in his eyes making him look all sexy….Ok, thoughts back in my head! All thoughts, get back up there….Ok! Much better. Now, what had he just asked me? Oh yeah, he wanted confirmation.

"Of course, my friend! You've got your love posted for all to see!"

He bit his lip and his head drooped a little, making him look like a little lost puppy. He murmured something that sounded an awful lot like, "Crap."

"What was that Kent?"

"Um…I'll…I'll be in the stables." He said and quickly pushed past me and left the area.

"Kent! Wait!" Ok, so he was playing hard to get huh? Wait….what? What in the world was I thinking? I took a deep breath. He was simply going off to try to forget the red head and reclaim his thoughts…maybe I should be doing the same…red heads were dangerous….But no. I had to help him! The stables…that wouldn't be the most romantic first meeting spot, but it would keep him trapped there long enough to force him to talk to the girl. Now, my plan called for an assistant. It called for someone close to the girl, someone who could get her down there.

Yes, my plan called, for Matthew.

A/N- HAHA! Yes, Sain is having an identity crisis. But what can you expect? This story is being written by a girl from a guy's POV! I had to mention how cute Kent is somehow…No, Sain is not gay. He's just….honest. Yeah….he'll be honest most of the story, so if you don't like that then you don't have to read. Just don't worry, the love lines are all straight. And….yeah, Kent SHOULD be with Lyn, but my dare was to get him with Leila. So Lyn had to go. Anyway, hope you liked it! R&R!


	3. In the barn

**A/N**- Hey! This is so much fun! I love writing humor! It's a great change from angst. You don't have to make yourself cry, you can make yourself laugh instead! . So kewl!

Hey, thanks to _Iyessence_ and _Fire-Emblem-Girl_ for your awesome reviews!  
**Iyessence**- Thank you! ;; I went back in and changed that…I can't believe my spell check didn't pick that up… yeah, it's just you two so far, oh well, it's still fun to write! ;;

**Fire-Emblem-Girl**- Oh yeah! Hair falling in Kent's eyes is VERY sexy! LOL! At least…in my mind….Gotta love the man! Hey, you play flute? Same here! Are you in a marching band? Woodwind's kick brass any day! .

**And Her Name Was-?**

_Chapter 3_

Yes, Matthew. Honestly, I'd have rather found a way to do without Matthew. But he would be completely necessary. Him and his bright red cape. One of these days I'd have to point out to him that his cape is brighter than Kent's armor. I wonder if that would have any effect on him? Probably not. He tends to be a rather stubborn fellow. If he weren't so short and cute his stubbornness would probably get him into trouble. But looks really can get you out of anything. After all, if they couldn't, I admittedly would be dead by now.

There were two ways to approach this situation. I could walk over calmly as if nothing was happening and explain the situation quietly to him and ask for his assistance. Or I could be me.

"MATTHEW!" I hollered from across the room.

"WHAT?" He called back. The room went silent, staring at the two of us screaming at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"COME OVER HERE!" I yelled.

"WHY?"

"YOU'LL SEE!"

I heard Lady Lyndis let out a long, hard sigh, "Geez. You'd think they could at least act like civilized people with all the new people around…you know, for once?"

"Indeed. They sound like Hector!" Lord Eliwood put in with a laugh.

"What? Hey!" Lord Hector growled. The various conversations resumed, mainly focused on Matthew and myself now. Said spy began to cross the large room to join me on my side.

I give him this; he is very good at blending in, scarlet cloak or no. I lost him several times among the bouncing heads of other groups. But I could always find the thief again as he took his time, flickering from one clump of chatter to another. He was certainly annoying about it though. Most people would have taken a few seconds to cross the room. He was already passing five minutes and I was still standing there waiting. Call it A.D.D., but I was getting bored…fast.

To yell again, or not to yell again? Lady Lyndis had already voiced her distaste in my extremely effective means of communication, and if Kent was here he'd have already killed me for not acting all gentlemanly like a knight should. But if this was going to take any longer I wasn't sure if I'd last. My brains were beginning to melt out of my ears.

"You called?" Said a voice from behind me. A hand was suddenly rested on my shoulder. I let out a 'EEP!' and spun around in response, throwing the owner of the hand off balance and forcing him to adjust him footing quickly to recover. Matthew. Did he really have to sneak up on me? Rhetorical. Yes, he did. Same reason I had to yell from across the whole room.

"Um, yeah!" I said, "Come on! Let's talk on the way!"

"On the way to where?" He asked.

"You'll see!" I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him off in the same direction Kent had gone earlier. Now, if my memory didn't fail me for once and I could remember the way to the stables…well, if that was really where Kent was…and if he'd gone to the same stables where his and my horses were kept…yeah, if all that worked out then I'd be able to pull this master plan of mine off!  
Once we were far enough away from the hall that I was sure no one would hear us, I let Matthew in on my observations, and my plan. Or rather, I started the interrogation that would lead into the revealing of the plan. "So, who's the red-haired lady?"

Matthew blinked stupidly for a moment, cute, but not as cute as an angry Kent. "Oh!" he exclaimed, coming to a realization at last, "You mean…her..oh, ok. She's from Ostia."

"Another spy?" I asked, a bit disappointed.

"….yeah…."

Crap. Oh well! Jobs and countries couldn't stand in the way of true love! This…was…true love…wasn't it? Oh well, I'd just carry out my plan and let Kent find out about that for himself. Then I'd play dumb as if I didn't know. It was perfect! Well, mostly perfect…it would be perfect till the part where Kent realized I was lying and strangled me. Oh the thanks I get for my hard work! Sheesh!

"Ok, so spill, what do you need me for and how does this involve Leila?"

"Who?"

"Wha-? I mean…you don't-? …Never mind."

Oh I minded. I minded a lot! He's just revealed her name, hadn't he? Curse my selective hearing…But I could always ask Kent later, once I had them together.

"Oh alright." I sighed. If he knew I minded he'd just play guessing games, and that was my job. I liked to rack people's brains for useless information. Not have my brain racked for semi-useful information! Maybe Kent was right when he's said Matthew and I were too much alike at our last parting…

"So, what's the big deal?"

Here I explained the strong suspicion I had that Kent had fallen in love with the red-haired spy. This was greeted by "Kent? You mean, the knight Kent? Red head Kent? The Kent who's stiffer than the Ostian palace guards?" To this I nodded, while laughing…loudly.

"Let me get this straight." He said. We were outside, approaching the stables now, "You want me to get L-um…the other spy over here and help you lock her in the same stable as Kent? Isn't that just a call for death?"

"Ah! He'll thank me later!" I laughed. Now…which stable would he be in…

"Ok, I guess…I'll go get…her…then… You're sure about this?"

"Positive, and hold on a sec, let's make sure I know where he is…"

Matthew let out a long, hardly even attempted to be concealed sigh. So what if the master thief didn't like my plans? He was going to help me whether he liked it or not! Well…ok, so it's not like I could force him. But if he didn't, what would I do? The lady wasn't going to come down here with ME just because I asked her to! I needed connections. And Matthew seemed to be the only connection.

We'd reached the barn where Kent and my horses were held. We were higher ranking officers, so our horses were held separately from the others. (Actually, it was supposed to just be Kent's horse in here, but it was so big, and I complained so much that eventually he let my horse join him. Besides, they get along as well as myself and Kent do!)

I motioned for Matthew to follow me around the back. I wish I'd had light clothing like his, with all my armor it was very VERY hard to achieve the deadly silence he had. We both pressed our ears to the back door. Inside there was rustling. The sound of horses, obviously he's brought our horses back, how thoughtful of him! I might have forgotten about them otherwise. He must have been grooming, I could hear the brush against fur sound that I'd grown used to.  
"You want me to go get her?" Matthew whispered. I nodded. He was gone like a shadow in daylight.

Pushing my ear up harder to the door I could hear Kent's muffled voice. He was talking softly to his horse. I couldn't make out any of the words, just the soft sound of his calm voice and the sound of the brush stroking the bristly hair of his horse. Almost like a harmonious melody... The brush and the words. If I hadn't been so anxious it might have put me to sleep.

"Ok, well, I'm sure Milady will be wanting to discuss the situation soon. I should go back." I heard him say in an audible voice. My first thoughts were 'Oh, ok. He's done brushing.' Then as I heard his hang up the brush and close the stall door I suddenly realized, 'Oh crap! He's actually going back! Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!' what to do? Stall him. That was my only chance! I'd have to keep him in there till Matthew came back with the girl. Yes. That was my only chance!  
I swung the door open hard and stepped inside. Kent stiffened and, drawing his sword, spun around to meet me. "Um…hi?" I said ((This would be a sweat drop moment .)) hands up in a surrendering pose.

"Sain?" He asked, lowering and sheathing his blade. "What are…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the castle?"

My first thoughts were, 'Shouldn't you?' But that would just ruin everything. I had to keep him here. "Oh it's no problem! Besides! You needed company!"

"Well, I was just about to head back…"

"Nonsense! Stay a while and talk with me! It's such a long walk back I really should rest before I begin the journey again!" For that Kent gave me one of his 'You're kidding, right?' Looks. Ok, so that had been a bad excuse, considering I walked out to this stable every couple of hours ever day…

"Sain? What are you trying to keep me away from?"

Busted. Why did I think I could fool Kent? Why? An excuse! I needed another excuse! "Keeping you from? My dear friend, why ever would you think such a thing? I'm not keeping you FROM anything?"

"So why are you keeping me here then?" He asked pointedly.

Double busted. I 'ummed' for a few moments before he took a deep breath and said;

"You know Sain, you are a horrible liar."

"Well…heh…heh…yeah….funny thing that…I was just….CHECKING ON THE HORSES! Yes! I was worried…and when I didn't find them outside…" Man I was reaching. Give me a woman any day. Kent was just too hard to deal with.

"Sain. Please, why do you want me here and can I please leave. Lady Lyndis may be needing my assistance with something and I should be getting back."

"No! No, Lady Lyn in fine! She's with…Lord Eliwood! Yeah, and Lord Hector! So there's no need to go back! Please, stay and talk with me!" You'd think I'd be used to lying to Kent by now, but when he stares at you like that you feel your legs turn to jello and your heart rate goes up. I'm not sure if it's because of his authoritive nature or his damn cute looks, but one way or the other this was not going well.  
He let out a long sigh and then gave me a small smile. I felt my heart leap; he was going to go along with it! YES! "Ok, you win Sain. What do you want to talk about?"

Ok…what did I want to talk about? Oh! He played dirty….I needed something to engulf his attention…something like… "What do you think about women?"

"….WHAT?" Ok, so he wasn't expecting that one!  
"Yes, women! Got your eye on anyone in particular right now?" I expected him to blush of something, but instead he frowned that cute frown of him and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you think about anything else, Sain?"

No. "Of course! I was just wondering, don't you ever think about it? I mean, who are you going to spend your life with after you retire?"

"Re….retire?"

He'd seriously never considered retirement? He couldn't just be a knight his whole life! What kind of one-track mind did he have? "Yes! Who are you going to spend your life with after you are no longer in the service of Caelin?"

"Sain…" He leaned on one of the stall walls, "I'd seriously not considered that." Obviously. "I've always imagined myself dying in the service."

"What?" Ok, that's when you know for sure that a knight needs a woman. When he's actually planning to die in service. "Kent, my dear, dear friend! You cannot be serious!"

"Why not? I mean, with all that's happening in the world…"

"Kent. You are serious? But, why? You could easily get a woman! You're good looking and kind, any woman would jump at the chance to be with you! I'm sure of it!"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a womanizer like you are Sain."

Well DUH I'd noticed. Wasn't like he tried to hide it or anything… "Kent, really! All you need is just the opportunity. Even Lady Lyn seemed interested in you when first we met her! I'm sure she still is! If not for all the complications with rank…"

"Sain, I appreciate that you are trying to help, but I'm sure I'm not interested. Really."

I let out a long sigh and gave him my best hurt-puppy look. He let out a laugh and stood up straight again.

"Let me guess, you had a woman all picked out and you were going to set her up with me."

Wow. Was he psychic? "Well…"

"Sain!" He gave me a stern look, "You didn't!"

"I'll…um…be right back!" I said, heading for the door. On an after thought I added, "Stay here!" I quickly exited the barn. This…was not good.

Behind me I could hear him laugh and say, "I can't believe it." I could!

Coming down the path from the castle were Matthew and the red headed spy-lady. As long as Kent stayed there for five minutes all would turn out ok. Right? Hopefully… There was only one chance at this, it had to work!

A/N- Wow…that was longer than the other two…hopefully the chapters will keep getting longer progressively.  
Hey! Has anyone heard 'All Along The Watchtower' by Bob Dylan? Just try to tell me he didn't write that with FE in mind! . LOL! It's so kewl! Someone should write a songfic to it! Use Legault! LOL!  
Please R&R! It really encourages me to keep going!


	4. Horses and Romance sort of

**A/N**- OMG! I like this story! (That sounded so sad….;;) Oh, and thank you to Iyessence for reminding me to make clear some things. First, if you haven't picked up on it already, Matthew's interest in Leila in this fic only extends as far as a sister-brother relationship. I hate rival relationships. I always end up hating the one who wins, and I refuse to hate Kent! I'm gonna add in a few other couples as well though, and hey! If either of you (Since I seem to only have you two as reviews…which is so kewl! It's like my own little community!) would like to give me some couples you'd like to see in here, if I approve (NO LYN/HECTOR! NONE! I am swy, but I just can't do that…) then I'll put it in!  
**Fire-Emblem-Girl** I was wondering the same thing…LOL! I even held off on putting this chapter up hoping that they would review, no such luck…oh well, as long as you and Iyessence like it I'll keep writing it! LOL! Yeah, I don't think I'll be having Serra/Oswin…I never really understood that pairing…I mean, where do people get that from anyway? I say kill Serra/Oswin A support…it's just….grr…YEAH! Flutes are awesome! You should try Marching Band someday! It's really fun! .  
**Iyessence **- LOL! I knew you'd like that part! I thought it was very Sain-like….and of course Matthew would obviously be the type to do that too! LOL! All Along the Watchtower…yeah…I just for some reason always think of Fire Emblem when I hear that song! Strange but true…Anyway, Bob Dylan rocks my world! LOL!

OK! Enough talk! STORY TIME!

**And Her Name Was-?**

_Chapter 4_

Matthew approached. He and the lady had obviously been talking about something particularly amusing, because they both stifled their laughter and tried to hold back smiles as they got close. I decided it was wise not to ask. It was also wise not to think for too long, otherwise I'd end up flirting…and flirting was not what I was aiming for today…sadly.

"Ok, Sain! We're here, now what?" Matthew asked curtly.

Damn. I hadn't exactly thought this far. My brain was starting to hurt. I was doing more planning in just this one day then I usually did in a year! "Um…well…" Ok, think fast Sain! She's there….Kent is inside…I'm out here…there's a barn…with horses…and…A LOCK! Yes! All brain thought stopped there as I grabbed the red-head by the wrist and shoved her more roughly than I'd meant to into the door of the barn.

"What the-? HEY!" She shrieked as I shut the door quickly and put up the bar to keep her in.

"SAIN? What did you do that for?" Matthew hissed at me as I locked the 3 bolts on the door.

"I don't know…" I muttered at I ran around to do the same with the main entrance, which was shut, but not yet locked.

Someone was coming down from the castle talking in a high, shrill voice and giggling periodically. No time to register who it was, there were doors to lock! Matthew was following me snapping about how I shouldn't have been so rough and how Leila was going to kill him for being involved and such. I wanted to tell him to stop whining and help me, but I was in too much of a hurry. We'd have to get up to the loft fast or we'd miss everything! And the doors had to be locked before that so that they couldn't escape. Funny, trying to lock door against a spy…but I had to at least try! Ok. Doors bolted and barred…yes…ok…now what…THE LOFT! Yes…I grabbed Matthew by the wrist and lead him over to a hay bail. I'd found on earlier accounts that it was fairly easy to reach the loft if you stood on the hay bail and then used the tree beside it and pulled yourself up into the loft.

"Seriously Sain, what are you doing? I thought you were trying to get them together, not lock them up!" Matthew kept complaining, standing on the ground while I pulled myself into the loft.

"Oh just come on!" I hissed. "Just follow me!"

Thank goodness he was a curious as I was and followed me. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to enjoy this so thoroughly. This is what we saw.

_In The Barn_

"Ouch…" Said the red-haired girl as she landed on the hay-covered dirt floor. She stood up quickly and reached for the door. It was already locked. Pounding on it she yelled, "MATTHEW! HEY! MATTHEW! URG! I'll kill him!" She growled, kicking the hard wooden door, causing a sharp pain to run from her toes up through her leg. 'That was stupid…' She thought.

"He….hello?" Said a masculine voice behind her. The red-head jumped. A respectable distance behind her stood a young red-haired knight. His hair wasn't quite so striking red as hers was, but that wasn't what the thief noticed first. His eyes, chestnut brown, on the edge of being red. They cut through the darkness of the poorly lit barn.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She muttered, slightly embarrassed, but still to angry at her fellow spy to blush. This was the opportunity for the knight to notice her features. Strawberry red hair that hung over her right eye, hiding its crimson beauty from view.

"Oh…um…" He stuttered for a moment before seemingly gathering his thoughts, "Did…did Sain lock us in here?"

"Oh, was that the green man's name?"

Kent almost laughed at the girl's nickname for Sain. He was a green man! But…would that make Kent a red-man? "Yeah, it is."

"Oh. Interesting. Yeah, he pushed me in here. I suspect that it was Matthew who locked the doors though, I can't get them undone…he's always been good with locks." She said smiling.

"I wouldn't count on it. Sain's good at jamming things. We'll probably be stuck in here till someone comes with an axe if he got his hands on those locks!" He chuckled.

The red-haired girl laughed also. Then she let out a huge sigh. "Yeah, but we are still stuck in here…"

"Yeah." Kent sighed also. Then he looked up at the window above, which was the only light source that didn't shine only on the loft. "SAIN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU'D BETTER FIND A WAY TO OPEN THOSE DOORS!" He hollered.

The girl shook her head. "I wonder what got into them…" she wondered out loud.

"That's just how Sain is." Kent informed her dryly, "But I wonder how he got Matthew to work with him…"

"Well, they were yelling earlier at each other from across the room, then they left and then after a while Matthew came back to find me and asked me to come with him…"

"I wonder if that's when Sain came to talk to me."

"Probably….I wonder what they are trying to do…"

Suddenly a realization came to Kent. So this was what Sain had meant! He'd have to kill the green-man later… for now he was just going to have to a gentleman and try to help the poor lady out of there. "Well, I suppose we should try the other doors, in case they forgot one." Not that that would help. For being so random and womanizing, one thing that could be said about Sain was that he was thorough.

"Yeah…" She said, taking a step forward. At that Kent turned so that she could easily pass him without getting too close. She took the opportunity to advance into the middle of the barn. "It's big in here." She commented, looking around. "Oh! Are those horses yours?" She walked up to the two large stalls that housed Kent and Sain's steeds.

"Um, this one is mine." Kent said, pointing out his mount, "The other is Sain's. Now, I don't think there are as many locks on the east side, we could try-"

"Are they friendly?"

"What?" Kent asked, obviously unaware that the female didn't seem as keen on finding a way out as he did.

"The horses, are they friendly?"

"Oh…um…yeah, sure, you can pet them if you want…" He said awkwardly, walking over and opening the door to the stall so that she could go inside. "You can go right up to him, he's used to people."

"Wow…" She said, "He's so well kept!"

Kent's face turned about the color of his uniform, "Thank you." Then he turned back to face the east side of the barn, "Now we really should find a way out of here…"

_In the Loft_

Ok, so what in the name of Roland was Kent thinking? He was locked alone in the room with a stunningly attractive woman, and his only focus was to get out? Was he really that bad with women? Honestly, if I'd been stuck in a room with a woman that attractive at the very least I'd have tried to woo her! But here he is, barely even introducing his mount, which seemed to have drawn her attention and again looking for an exit! He could be showing off or seducing her or SOMETHING more interesting!  
"I knew she'd blame it on me! She ALWAYS blames it on me!" Matthew muttered.

"Kent is not doing this right!" I complained. "He's supposed to be wooing her! Not trying to escape!"

"OO! What are you two whispering about?" Came a very perky whisper from behind me. Both Matthew and I froze and turned around slowly to see a pink haired monster crouching behind us.

"SERRA?" We both hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"LOL! OO! Did you hear that Erk? They're talking in stereo!" She laughed to someone down below, obviously Erk. "Come on up!" She invited him.  
"Serra! Go away!" Matthew growled, "You're just going to make things worse!"

"He's right Serra." The purple haired mage said as he pulled himself into the now rather crowded loft. "We shouldn't be here."

"Oh come on Erky! You know you want to see what's going on!"

"No. You do. And somehow you tricked me into coming. I should be back at the castle with-"

"Oh who cares about her!" Serra snapped, tossing her pigtails haughtily. "You should be protecting me anyway!"

"You don't need protecting." Erk and Matthew said at the same time.

"Heehee!" She giggled, "Stereo again!"  
I sighed loudly, but not loudly enough that Kent would hear me, if he hadn't heard or suspected that we were up here already. Which was unlikely. "Can't you be quiet? I'm conducting research!"

"Research?" Erk asked pointedly, "Since when do you do research?"  
"Sain, you're acting so droll today!" Serra grumped, "What are you watching anyway?" She looked over the edge of the loft and down on the scene below. "Wow! What is Kent doing down there with…wait, isn't that-?"

"NO!" Matthew hissed.  
"Yeah, well, I know she's from Ostia!" Serra laughed quietly. "And now I know that her name really IS Leila!"

Matthew grabbed and yanked hard on her pigtail causing her to squeak in pain. Erk quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. It was then that I realized she'd just said the red-haired spy's name. What had she said? I'd have to ask. Once again, CURSE MY SELECTIVE HEARING!

"What did you say her name was?" I whispered.

"Oh!" The pink haired cleric began, but both Erk and Matthew slapped their hands over her mouth again at the same time and she was cut short. Why didn't they want me to know anyway? I sighed. Oh well, I'd just have to get back to watching Kent. This was rather boring actually, but it was better than nothing.

"Ack!" Erk let out a small cry of surprise as Serra seemingly licked his hand to get him to remove it from her mouth. She burst into a fit of giggles.

"Why can't you be quiet?" Matthew hissed, trying also to turn his attention back to the red haired couple below.

This would have been a good time to woo the strange, hyperactive cleric, but Kent was probably struggling with his blooming relationship and I should really have been trying to help. Of course, what did he expect? I'd gotten them together, it was supposed to be up to him to seduce her. But it was becoming obvious that further intervention was necessary.

"Serra, why don't we leave?" Erk asked.

"Because! I wanna see what Sain is planning!"

"You're so…um…" He seemed to rethink his statement, "You're going to get your dress dirty."

"It can be washed!" She growled stubbornly, "Besides, I was running out of things to gossip about…"

Matthew's eyes got wide; he leapt to his feet, hitting his head on the low ceiling. If Kent hadn't heard us by now he must have gone deaf. I was going to be so dead when this was all over… "SERRA! You can't-"

"Why not? And keep your voice down!" She whispered.

"Erk! Stop her!" Matthew said, glaring at the purple haired mage.

"I tried. She's like a goat." He sighed. Geez they were being noisy! Why did I drag them along anyway?

"A GO-!" Serra practically screamed. All three of us slapped out hands over her mouth. Her eyes were large and filled with fire.

"Erk!" Matthew growled, "Why did you have to say that!"

"Yeah, make her be quiet!" I said, still attempting to restrain the now thrashing cleric.

Erk took a deep breath, "Ok, on the count of three move your hands, One…two…three!" A small squeak escaped the cleric's mouth as our hands moved just before Erk brought his lips to hers, silencing and stunning the girl.

"Nice!" I laughed quietly. Erk sure had a way with women! I'd have to take a leaf out of his book!  
Serra's eyes slowly closed as she began to kiss back. Matthew looked away, as if annoyed. I kept watching, knowing that the mage wouldn't let this last long. He pulled away and held her by her shoulders a half an arm's length away. "Now will you be quiet?" He asked.

"Ok…" She breathed, nodding slightly.

I laughed softly, so the day wasn't a complete waste! Erk's true feelings were realized! Maybe I was a good matchmaker after all! Despite the fact that I hadn't done much…Now if only Kent would do the same…

**Jaerel** YEAH! Kitty is finally using her muses! I'm here to say, sorry that took so long to get up! ;; I hope you liked it! Kitty was worrying that she'd gone a bit OC for a while….heh…heh…Please review! And give her some more ideas for couples you'd like to see! We've still got room up in the loft! .


	5. This loft is getting crowded

**A/N**- YEAH! More people reviewed! Hugz reviewers I luv you guys! That's 11 reviews so far! Here's my responses to you!

**Iyessence- ** Sain's selective-hearing problems will run far and deep! (As deep as my own…heh…heh…) LOL! Christmas…heehee! Serra wasn't sure, I mean, she's up in a high loft, looking down, she could have been mistaken. But after Matthew's response she was sure! See? Oh yeah! Erk/Serra rock! HAHA! I had to have them kiss somewhere…

**Fire-Emblem-Girl-** YES! You gotta kill supports to make things happen in fanfics as strange as this! ;; Lyn/Rath…yeah, I think I can make that happen! I'll work on it! Thank you so much!

**Swordchick- **Blushes Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it! I hope my voice doesn't fail….heh…heh…

**Zed21- **I'll just go smack myself over the head now….it's so hard to make Sain stupid while being in his over-confident mind…I'll work on that…Thinks of way to make Sain dumber and not ruin voice eh…heh…heh…that's a good question…who WILL I have Matthew with…;;; any suggestions? Thank you so much!

**Kitty Merow- **Thanky! I'm so glad you like it! Here's the 'more'! Kittys of the world UNITE! LOL! Totally kewl!

**Disclaimer **Is it really necessary to do this every chapter? It's not like you'll sue me if I skip a chapter, is it? Oh well, I don't own Fire Emblem.

**And Her Name Was-?**

_Chapter 5_

_Down Below_

"He's so soft!" The red head mused softly to herself.

"Oh…um…I just finished brushing him." Kent replied, looking back from the door he'd been rattling at the other side of the barn. He was starting to wonder if the other actually cared about getting out. Not that he was claustrophobic; he just didn't really like the idea of being locked in a horse barn.

"How often do you ride him?" She asked.

"Everyday. It's part of training." He answered crossing back to where she and the horse were standing.

"You train everyday?"

"Of course."

"Wow."

"Do you not?"

"Well…I guess I sort of do, but not like you, I'm sure. My line of work is…different."

Kent wisely decided not to press the issue. It was natural for someone to not want others to know what they did for a living. Especially if they were…a spy or a….wait…a SPY? Suddenly there was a lot more noise coming from the loft. Kent decided not to look up, but his thoughts had been sorely disrupted.

"He really is sweet." She said, rubbing the horse's long fine nose.

"Um….yes, he is. Thank you." Kent replied, slightly taken aback.

_In The Loft_

"How long do you plan to wait up here, Sain?" Matthew asked me, sighing and resting his head on the floor.

"As long as it takes!" I replied once again lying down on the floor and peering at the scene below. "And look, things are just starting to heat up!" It was true. Kent was once again on the same side of the room as the Ostian-spy-girl and they were talking! Actually talking! I'd always known he'd had it in him! Now if he was as wise as I'd given him credit for he's begin to flirt! Then all my hard efforts would be worth it! That horse was going to turn out to be a god-send! I was sure of it!

"What are you guys doing up here?" Someone whispered from behind us. Everyone jumped, except Erk, who had noticed the intruder and not informed the rest of us…stupid little mage….

"WIL?" Matthew hissed, "How did you find us?"

"Wasn't that hard." The archer shrugged, "You were making a lot of noise. So what're you all looking at?" He leaned over me so he could see down, "Hey...isn't that Sir Kent?"

"Y-yeah!" I answered, beginning to notice how crowded the small loft was with five people in it. "That's Kent."

"What's he doing down there? Who's that with him? And why exactly are you all spying on him?" The ever curious Wil asked.

Serra then regained her usual pep, "Sain locked them down there together! He's trying to play matchmaker! Seriously I think he should have asked ME for help instead of MATTHEW." She rolled her eyes, "So far nothing has even happened! I mean, if it were ME helping him I'D have found SOMEWHERE more romantic for them than a dirty horse barn!"

Hey! We keep our horses VERY clean! Not that SHE'D know. Oh well, Serra's a beauty none the less. Anyway, it really wasn't Matthew's fault that they were in there, not that I was exactly going to ADMIT that. Anyway, we were making way too much noise. And of course, Serra was still talking;

"I could have had them together in minutes! Instead Kent is more interested in getting out and-"

"Will you shut up?" Matthew hisses.

"You mean you REALLY locked them in there?" Wil asked, turning to me.

I sighed and grinned slightly, "My dear friend, I'm afraid I had to for the sake of our dear-"

"Oh please!" Matthew interjected, "You locked them down there because you THOUGHT Kent had a crush on L-…erm….her. And you didn't have a plan!"

"I did so! I…." Ok, he'd got me there. I hadn't had a plan. But at least they were together…right? And it isn't like this was exactly the first time I'd done this…except last time it was to get back at Kent…not to help him…and then it had been Lady Lyn and the nomad Rath locked in the barn…And Lady Lyndis yelled at me for hours…But in the end it had worked! Hadn't it? Ok…so…Rath still left…But that didn't matter! The point was that this was a very well thought out plan…at one time…sort of…maybe…Ok, not at all! But I'd done it…now I'm rambling.

"Sain, that is pathetic." Erk mumbled.

"I can't BELIEVE you didn't even have a PLAN!" Serra growled.

"Well…I…." Everyone was ganging up on me…had to think of something, fast! "Hey! Look, now they're talking again!"

"Nice try, they've been talking for a while." Matthew sighed. "I seriously don't think this was worth it."

"Nonsense my good man!" I said with a smile, "Just give them a moment! I'm sure Kent has more fire in his heart then we could possibly imagine!"

"That wouldn't be hard to believe." A droll, female voice said from behind me. We all froze. Except again, for Erk who seemed to be keeping look-out but not caring to inform us when anyone arrived. "He's always been pretty stiff, hasn't he?"

The green-cloaked figure settled herself where she could see down below. "You really did a bad job on location, Sain." The tactician remarked.

Time for a recovery; "Ah! My dear Jaerel! What is a fair damsel like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Same as you, I suppose." She said with a short laugh.

"Oh it's so good you're here, Jaerel!" Squealed Serra, "Maybe you can help! Sain's done a horrid job at matchmaking and we've been needing someone who can help us!"

"Why exactly are you trying to get those two together? They've got nothing in common and would NEVER see each other." She remarked.

Damn it all, she was right! But that couldn't cool the embers of their hearts! I was only trying to give them one good flame before they had to die out forever! Sort of.

"That's EXACTLY what I thought!" Serra said, a bit too loudly.

"Please, Serra, settle down!" Erk said, a pained look on his face. I was getting the impression that he didn't like heights, being the one sitting closest to the edge he did seem to be paler than usual…

"Sorry, Erky!" She giggled, then said quieter, " So, do you think you can help them?"

Jaerel gave me a side-long look and sort of shrugged, "I don't know. I do battle strategy, not matchmaking. If Sain wants to get them together I say we let HIM try."

I would have kissed her then and there if I hadn't known that she would slap me promptly afterwards. I'd need to thank her someway for believing in me though, "Oh my dear, sweet, radiant Jaerel! Brain and beauty of the battlefield! I thank you for having faith in this poor knight!"

"Well, at least you're as sappy as ever Sain!" She laughed.

Sappy? I was hoping for romantic. But from a beauty like her I'd just have to take what I could get. Still…sappy seemed a little harsh…

"It's crowded up here." Wil stated the obvious. It was VERY crowded. The loft was meant to hold 2 people at the most. It was small, with a low ceiling. There was no way to move about. And with all of us trying to look down the same small gap it was getting VERY close. Yes. This loft was crowded. I was seriously beginning to wish I'd picked a better hiding place. Or that no one had found Matthew and myself up here.

"I wonder what would happen if we threw something to spook the horses…" Wil mumbled, as if to himself.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" Jaerel remarked.

OF COURSE! Why hadn't I thought of it? If the horses went wild then Kent could save her…there was only one chance! This could possibly, actually work! "Wil, how's your aim with a stone?"

"Um…not so good…" He replied, hastily.

"Erky has good aim! He can do it!" Serra volunteered.

"Eh?" Erk looked up in surprise.

"Ok! Erk, my good fellow! You are our only hope!"

A/N- YEAH! I finally got around to doing chapter 5!

Jaerel AND I GET TO BE TACTICIAN!  
Me Yes! And now we have a hook going for the next chapter! I really hope you all liked that one…it took me a while to get around to…what with Iyessence daring me to do fanfics left and right…

Jaerel Well, technically…

Me Please review!


	6. Wild Horses

**A/N-** YEAH! I finally got to chapter 6!

**Jaerel:** With lots of nagging from Iyessence…

**Me:** Shut up...

**Clarification- **I noticed some things repeated in reviews, so I'm going to clarify! First of all, I did go back and fix 'drool' to 'droll' swy about that. I need to watch what I'm typing ;;; Matthew doesn't want Sain to know Leila's name because…he's Matthew. And because that's what I would do in Matthew's place ;;; That sounds sad, but it's the truth! I wouldn't want to have Sain know her name… Next! Wil can't throw the stone, A) because archery and stone throwing use very different muscles, how many baseball players can shoot a bow? So I'm assuming that Wil can't. B) If Wil throws it he can't deny being in the loft if Kent finds out about them. And he wants to stay on Kent's good side.

**Iyessence-**Thank you! And I believe I answered all your questions in e-mail or in the clarification!

**Kitty Merow-** THAT IS A GOOD IDEA! I should try that out…it'll be fun…Yes, I changed the spelling… . Everyone noticed it…. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Swordchick-**More Matthew? No prob! I'll work on making Matthew star in this chapter? (BTW, any ideas on who I could set him up with?)

**Zed21-** LOL! Well that's good! Thanky!

**Fire-Emblem-Girl-/**Kills supports/ Ok….yeah, Serra….;; But Serra needs to be with Erk! And, yeah, Wil probably COULD aim the stone, but a grouchy Kent is not something he enjoys…(unlike Sain…)

* * *

**And Her Name Was-?**

Chapter 6

"Wait, me?" Erk asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Come on Erky! I've seen you throw stones and if Wil won't do it you've gotta!" Serra whispered loudly.

"Yes! Please do!" Wil said, moving so that Erk could be nearer the gap we were all staring down.

I was about to insist also when I heard a small, melodious voice from down below. "Um…Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Florina?" Jaerel whispered in alarm.

"Oh great…." Erk moaned to himself.

"I'll go and distract her!" I volunteered gleefully. I then noticed as everyone's heads whipped forcefully towards me with looks of horror on their faces. I honestly couldn't understand why…

"I'll go see if she wants to come up here." Matthew said quickly, and slipped out of the loft, which made it a lot easier for me then to wedge out so that I could watch him.

"Um, Kent? Sain? Is anyone in here?" Florina squeaked innocently, starting to unlatch the door, which, of course, would have been catastrophic. Luckily, Matthew reached her before she'd gotten the heavy bolts undone.

"Florina! What brings you out here?" He asked, slyly yet quietly enough so that it wouldn't be too obvious to anyone in the barn.

Our dear Peg Knight yelped and jumped back, quivering. She then seemed to calm as she recognized him, "Oh! Matthew! Hello!" She said, still shaking, either from the initial fright, or from the fact that Matthew was a male.

Behind me I could hear Jaerel telling Erk exactly where she'd calculated that he should throw the stone. (I was sort of surprised that they'd actually found a stone in the loft, but obviously they had) There was a lot of murmuring, but I needed to make sure that Matthew successfully persuaded Florina to join us or leave; otherwise I'd be dead within the hour.

"Hello, what are you doing out here?" Matthew asked.

"I…um…well…I…I was…I was just…..Lady Lyndis…..she…um….she wanted…..um…to know…..well…I…." Florina stuttered, having much difficultly formulating a proper sentence in the presence of a man.

"Well," Matthew said, grinning widely, "There's a bunch of us up in the loft and Kent is in the barn!"

"The…the barn? What's he doing in there? Um…what…what's going on?" She asked, worriedly. Matthew then grabbed her arm, causing her to "EEP!" rather loudly as he dragged her to the spot where we'd been climbing into the loft.

That's when I heard the commotion below.

_In the Barn about 5 Minutes earlier_

"Um…Hello? Is anyone here?" A small voice called from outside the barn.

"Was that Florina?" Kent asked, glancing at the red head across from him, who shrugged her answer and went back to stroking the long nose of his horse. Kent decided that banging the door might possibly scare the excitable Peg Knight, so he tried calling her name loudly, no reply. Curse 5 inch thick barn doors!

"She didn't hear you?" The female asked.

"I guess not." Kent sighed, leaning against said door and sighing deeply. "At this rate we'll be stuck in here forever." He looked up and glared at the gap the lead to the loft and watched amused as suddenly there were a lot less shapes leaning over.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past Matthew to leave us like this, he must be nearby."

"As is Sain. And probably others. But whatever they have planned it doesn't appear to involve letting us out of here." Kent said, sighing again closing his eyes.

That was when a soft 'plunk' was heard on the wall. Suddenly Kent's horse started going wild. The young spy gasped in horror. Kent's eyes flashed open. The stamping of hooves and neighing of horses filled the air as Sain's steed also got excited. The spy dodged flying hooves, slipped uncharacteristically and fell. A scream pierced the air. From the loft a few stifled cries floated through the air.

"WATCH OUT!" Kent yelled, running over and forcefully pulling the spy out from under the frantic horse. He pulled her outside the stall and closed the door to avoid and injury. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

The spy hadn't screamed, but she was visibly frightened. She was shaking slightly in Kent's arms and her pupils were small. "I….I've never been around a frightened horse…before…" She whispered.

Kent's breath caught in his throat. She really hadn't known what to do! There were several scattered gasps from the loft that Kent ignored. He eased her gently down on the dirt floor and went to calm the horses.

After a good 10 minutes of coaxing both horses were calmed and restless. Kent crossed back to the female, who was still shaking.

"Are…are you ok?" He asked, kneeling next to her.

She looked at him. Her eyes weren't yet back to normal, her face was whiter than usual. "You….Thank you…" She looked away for a moment, the color returning full force back to her cheeks.

"It's no problem…" Kent said, blushing as well and turning away. A pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into the touch and letting his arms drift into a return embrace.

"Thank you…I was so scared…" The red haired woman rested her head on his shoulder.

Kent didn't reply. He gave himself fully to the moment in a way he never had before. It had always been planning, anticipating, searching. Now it was just then. All caught up in a single moment. Everything felt so right. Everything he'd ever lived for had to have been lived for that touch. That one, beautiful touch. He rested his head on hers.

There were victory noises coming from the loft, but the horses were quiet, and the atmosphere was alive. It didn't matter.

* * *

A/N- tear LOL! Well, I WAS going to add in Sain's victory into this one, but that would have corrupted the mood! So I ended here, the next chapter will hold all the humor, promise! And it'll be longer. And in the game Florina is my most powerful unit, so I'm upset that I have to have her so timid, but it's her personality and I didn't want flames for her being OOC. Review! 


	7. Ouch

**A/N-** For at least this chapter all responses to reviews will be at the bottom!  
**Jaerel-** That's because she's hoping more people will review before she gets this chapter typed! - . -  
**Me-** I confess….

* * *

**And Her Name Was-?**

Chapter 7

I must say my basic plan was a success. Kent and the red head were obviously enjoying each other's company. Basically, now that they'd calmed down and weren't breathing so hard from the scare. We were all very pleased about this. Even Jaerel had complimented me, I was thinking about inviting her for…a walk…later. Serra had once again kissed Erk, that lucky mage, and he seemed very happy about it. Wil was chattering about what would happen next.

I glanced at Florina, who was sitting near the exit on the same side as Jaerel and Serra, I assumed it was to be as far away from the men as possible, but who knew? The best way would be to find out…  
Matthew beat me to it. "Florina," He said, moving closer to her, causing her to flatten herself against the loft wall, "You really should come have a look!"

"Um…er…no…that's ok…I don't…um…like…heights?" She lied.

"Oh please!" Jaerel giggled, "You fly everyday! Don't even try to make us believe that! You just don't want to be so close to everyone!"

"N-no! It's just that-!" The Peg knight began. But she stopped when Matthew was suddenly sitting directly next to her. Instead of finishing her sentence she yelped slightly and inched away.

"Oh come on! Just take a look!" Matthew said smiling, he grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed her in between Jaerel and Wil. She didn't look to happy, but she didn't protest…. too loudly. I just sat back thinking that next time I'd have to be faster…or maybe I'd just head up to Ilia and find myself a different Peg knight…I wondered if they were all that meek and pretty…

There was a rather loud cracking sound. Everyone, including those below, looked up in surprise. I peered over the edge and noticed Kent's eyes widen. He stood and coaxed the spy lady to move to the other side of the barn. She also looked up and didn't seem to want to protest, as she got quickly to her feet and followed him. I wondered why. It was sort of strange; did one of the horses break something? I looked over, no…everything seemed ok…so what was it?

The platform we were all piled upon suddenly seemed to slat in at both sides. I wondered why for a moment, that was, until I noticed a few of the support beams fall to the ground. We were all piled on the loft, and it was breaking.

"Don't tell me that was-" Matthew started.

"Oh St. Elimine help us…" Erk murmured.  
"Everyone! Move already!" Jaerel cried out, trying to get up to move us to the back of the cracking loft. She was too tightly wedged where she lay to get up and away from the cracking edge.

Too late. The remaining support beams, the platform, some hay bales and all of us who'd been crowding up there came crashing down fifteen feet to the hard dirt floor below. I could feel Jaerel's head hit my chest, knocking the air out of me momentarily. Erk had managed to shelter Serra from the bulk of the fall, Matthew had done just about the same for Florina, Wil was sprawled over both Jaerel's and Serra's legs. It, was painful. Oh in the name of Roland it was painful. If I hadn't broken my back then I must have broken something… or maybe it was just because I was at the bottom of the pile…Anyway, something hurt like it was nobody's business.

There was a lot of laughing from the far side of the barn. For two people they sure made a lot of noise. Those of us who had been in the loft were groaning in pain, Erk was asking Serra if she was ok and she was whimpering about refined ladies who shouldn't be in lofts (which created a few more groans from surrounding people) Florina was crying and Matthew was doing a very bad job of calming her down. I was in pain. If I hadn't been in pain, I'd probably have thought that this was extremely funny. Kent sure seemed to. As I opened my eyes, his smiling face filled my whole view.

"Sain, Sain, Sain, Sain, Sain…..My dear Sain. You are certainly not the brightest knight in all of Caelin." Kent barely managed to say before he regained enough composure to glare at me pointedly.

I smiled back, the pain seeming to lessen, "Ah Kent, I knew that before I even entered the loft!"

"Yeah, no kidding…" Jaerel groaned, trying to get off me, then failing and letting her head fall hard on my chest, knocking yet more wind out of me.

I looked over past Kent's face (in which it was evident that he was working hard at not laughing) and saw that the Red haired spy was doubled over laughing on the other side of the barn, she collapsed on the floor because she was laughing so far. I heard Matthew yell a quick, "Oh be quiet!" Before he went back to trying to calm the sniffling Florina.

Kent was shaking his head I decided it was time to point out the obvious, "But my plan did work you know!" I said with a wide grin.

"Oh that doesn't even matter! You got us all into a big mess because of your silly plans!" Serra yelled. Erk was having trouble keeping from laughing at this statement. I believe Wil was as well.

Kent glared some, "Who says it did? And what, pray tell, WAS your plan, Sain?"

It was my turn to laugh; I wasn't going to tell him. Kent was a sensitive chap, easy to embarrass and quick to apologize. I didn't want him to be haunted with this for the rest of his life….not really. He WAS the one who said he'd planned on dying in the service of Caelin…I didn't think teasing him in front of half the army was such a great idea, even if they did all know about the whole plan anyway.

"Really you two!" Serra said, huffily, "I don't see what's so funny! You got us into this mess, now how are you going to get us out?"

"Oh, you can't see the humor here either?" Jaerel sighed, attempting and failing to get up yet again, causing me yet more pain.

"Don't you though?" The red head laughed, finally able to pick herself up off the floor and come near the rest of the group. Suddenly a totally unrelated topic hit me;

"Hey! What's your name?" I asked her. She blinked at me, surprised.

"Who, me?"

"NO! Don't tell him!" Matthew hissed.

"Hey!" I yelled in protest. Honestly, why didn't he want me to know? I just wanted to know…and yet he'd been keeping her name from me since the first time my selective memory had missed it.

"You know Sain, I don't think it matters right now." Kent said, sighing deeply and standing up, "Right now we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"Oh, what's that?" I asked, acting innocent.

"For one, we're all trapped here in the barn and all the doors are locked and there is no one outside to let us out. Secondly-" But he was cut off

"Oh….Crap…" I could feel my eyes get big, he was right. We were all down here…and the locks were out there…

"SAIN!" Half the loft-dwellers yelled at me, most of them whacking me with their working limbs.

"What?" I asked, dodging a few of the later hits.

"You're so stupid!" Serra yelled, clinging to Erk.

"I agree." Jaerel groaned, "I think I broke my leg because of you!"

Oh well! We'd get out of there eventually, right? And besides, the plan had basically worked! What more did they want? It wasn't my fault they'd been in the loft in the first place…was it? Noticing that the tactician still lay on my chest I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, "Besides, we've got time!" She slapped me. Hard. It hurt.

THE END!

* * *

**A/N-** Ok, so this sort of turned from a story about Leila and Kent to a story about a loft and an evil plan! LOL! Yeah, the ending was a little abrupt. I hope no one breaks their computers because of it…heh….If you all want me to I may write a sequel (after all, this was a lot of fun and someone's gotta fix that loft! HAHA!) I've gotta thank everyone who said that the loft should break (there were a lot of you O.O;) It helped me SO much! Till you said that I didn't know HOW I was going to end this fic! LOL! 

**Iyessence- **WOW! Really? . I'm so proud of myself! That chapter WAS pretty good, huh/folds arms and nods head, then gets whacked by muses for being immodest/ You do notice the oddest things O.O;; Swy about Leila, but you know, she's REALLY hard to get into character! I'm also sorry if this didn't satisfy your want for a Leila/Kent fic, it turned out to be a bit…lofty, didn't it/laughs at self/

**Fire-Emblem-Girl- **YEA! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Yes, Florina rocks my known world! She's really powerful, but you've gotta start using her from the very beginning! If you start her strong in Lyn's story (get her to at LEAST level 7 before you end Lyn's story) She can totally blow your mind! I used ONLY Falco Knights (mostly Florina, but some of her sisters too) to beat both Nergal AND the Dragon! ... It was awesome...

**Kitty Merow- **It isn't hard to train her! Just check out what I said in Fire-Emblem-Girl's response! That's pretty much the best way…you've got to have her as a 20/20. Otherwise you don't have the most uber unit I've ever seen! (NO magic hurts her! WAHAHA!) ...Raven is so hard to use…I try to avoid him…and most sword users...except for supports! I like his and Lucius's ending! I really like those two, even if they are both male -;;;

**Lemurian 04- **I hope you liked this one! Sorry that this is the end… I didn't want to go on forever….heh… But I really hope this lived up to your standards, even if it was short…. I'm so glad you like my story/feels all warm and fuzzy inside/


End file.
